Demonic Witch Child
by angelicanimelover90
Summary: Complete
1. Part 1

The Demonic Witch Child  
  
Paige came rushing downstairs,her shoulder-length,red hair flopping up and down as she moved."Atheme!"she said firmly and the atheme broke into thousands of swirling white lights and floated into Paige's hand where it became solid again.  
  
The warlocklooked up, his fierce gaze met by Paige's frightened one.He growled and gave a devilishly evil smile as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
Pheobe lay on the ground,on her side, her white tank top and velvet baby blue pants were stained with her blood.The warlock had smashed her against a window and a very large piece of glass was sticking out of her side causing her to bleed incontrolably.The pain had overwhelmed her mind and she blacked out.  
  
Piper had been thrown against the wall.Her brownish-raven colored hair was thrown wildly over her face when she smashed onto the ground.Now she lay on her back, twisted and unconsious.  
  
Wyatt was standing in his crib,his eyes full of tears, wailing his head off from all the excitment.  
  
Paige stood on the stairs as the warlock moved closer,not sure what to do.All she had now was an atheme in her hands for protection and an orbing power that was no good at the moment, he could catch her before she got anywhere.  
  
The warlock moved ever closer towards Paige.His dangerously beutifull face with his flowing black hair and blue eyes made Paige now not want to move.   
  
She stood there, mezmorized by his gaze, as he stepped closer and garbbed her waist, backing her up slowly. When she was against the wall, he gently andseductivly moved his long fingers and tan hand down her white, pale arm. He moved his hand down until his hand touched hers and found the atheme firmly clenched in her grip. He slowly uncurled her fingers and wrapped his fingers in hers, then brought her arm against the wall.His breath carressed her neck and his free hand,that was once around her waist,moved up her body towards her face.That hand stopped just below her chest, while the other one's thumb wrapped around the atheme's handle.He never broke eye contact with Paige, and he could feel her heart beating wildly and her chest rise and fall in a quick motion.  
  
He slowly raised his arm with the atheme firmly in his grip.His eyes on hers, he brought his hand down with a quick,swift motion towards her heart.  
  
But just before cold steel touched warm flesh, Cole appeared out of nowhere and caught his arm centimeters from the witche's heart.Cole had an evil smile on his face.  
  
The warlock broke eye contact with Paige and looked into Cole's eyes, a shocked expression on his face.He struggled and grunted against Cole's demonic strength, but became powerless in the end.  
  
Cole picked him up and threw him back, where he landed at the bottom of the stairs.Cole tauntingly moved slowly down the stairs towards the dazed warlock."No one hurts my wife and lives to talk about it"he said coldly.  
  
Paige had just came out of her state of dizziness and confusion.She looked around and saw Cole, the warlock, and her sister's."Cole?!" she asked shocked.  
  
He didnt turn around but instead snatched the atheme off the ground where it flew from the warlock's hand.He twiddled with it in his fingers before he finally threw his free hand out and snatched a handfull of the guys hair. The warlock bent over backwards as Cole tugged downward. Cole then took the atheme and thrust it up into the warlock's spinal cord causing him to burst into flames from the sudden death.Cole then walked over to Pheobe, bent down, whispered something in her ear, and dissapeared into thin air.  
  
Paige heard partially what Cole had said. "Conceive her now, my blessed wife, have my child, in her woom its life?"Paige thought out loud.She was wondering what spell that was.She didnt have time to worry about that now, though.Her sister's were in need of some serious help. "Leo??Chris??" she shouted.  
  
Just then another 2 sets of swirling white lights came together to form Leo and Chris both.  
  
"Oh boy....."said Chris. 


	2. Part 2

"Oh my god, Piper!" Leo said and rushed over.He looked at her for a moment and the closed his eyes.He stuck his hands out over Piper's head and a magical yellow light sparkled around her head, curing her from any damage.He then rushed over to Wyatt to calm him down as Piper got up in a dazed state.  
  
"Whoa hey what happened?" Piper asked confused.She looked around the room and saw Paige standing with Chris and Pheobe on the ground unconsious."Oh my God, Pheobe!" Piper said in a worried voice."Leo get over here, we need you now!"she cryed.  
  
"Sh sh sh....huh?"Leo said and looked up.He saw Pheobe and grabbed Wyatt.He walked over to her and stuck his hands out again with the same yellow light curing her.  
  
"oooowwww............." Pheobe groaned.She sat up and looked around."What happened??" she asked.  
  
Paige went into full detail about the warlock and Cole."And thats when i called Leo and Chris and they came and cured you!" she finished and clapped her hands together.They all sat and stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Thats no ordinary spell he did............wonder what its for?" asked Leo finally.  
  
"Just pay attention to the words" Pheobe said. " I think he might have put a spell on me to get me pregnant" she said with a worried look on her face."With his baby" she finished.  
  
"But Cole wouldnt do that hunny, not without you knowing at least" said Piper soothingly.  
  
"But thats all Cole has ever wanted when we were together, a child with me" Pheobe said.  
  
"Well there has been records of demonic witch children that have turned out good" Leo reassured.  
  
"But i dont want Coles baby. I won't kill it but i dont want it.On the other hand, its half my blood and i have allways wanted a baby so i dont think i'll have the heart to get rid of it" Pheobe said.She gave a worried look and then gazed down at her stomach.  
  
"No no no your not getting rid of a demonic witch child...........you'll scare the person who gets it!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I know but its all happening too fast! Yesturday i was a normal, baby free, advice columnist and now i'm pregnant magically and my baby is half demon half witch!" Pheobe cryed, she was becoming overwhelmed.She put her head in her hands and looked down at the floor. 


	3. Part 3

"Hey, maybe i can make a spell that will take the baby out of you! It will kill it though...............but it beats having a child with freakishly supernatural powers........i guess" Paige told Pheobe,trying to cheer her up.  
  
"No, no matter what the other half of this baby is, it's still family and anything half Pheobe will have more than enough of her to be a force of good" Piper said.  
  
"Fine,fine ok your right but dont say i didnt try to help" said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"I think Piper is right" said Leo.  
  
"Ya,Paige, me too" said Pheobe.  
  
"It's funny, none of this happened in the future.................maybe i have altered this time too much by being here...............i have changed enough and now this?" asked Chris.  
  
"Chris, dont worry.This pregnancy will work out for the best, im sure.Pheobe is filled with nothing but love and with the rest of us, nothing will happen to it and it won't turn out evil in a house of good people and spirits" soothed Piper."There's just no way."  
  
"Unless Cole comes back to take the baby or to visit it, that will bring problems" Pheobe said.  
  
"Hey i had people try and take Wyatt when he was born remember?It didnt work then and it wont now.Nothing is going to steal my niece or nephew,got it?" Piper said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"She's got a point there" said Chris.  
  
" Ya she kinda does"said Paige.  
  
"Piper remembers all too well, she should know" said Leo.  
  
" I know, I know" said Pheobe.She took a deep breath, widdened her eyes, looked up and said," I guess i'm havin a baby!" she smiled.  
  
The three sister's hugged and the two guys patted her on the back.Leo,Piper,Chris,Pheobe,and Paige all smiled and laughed as they thought of names and things for the baby.  
  
What they didnt know was that Cole was outside the window, smiling as well at the thought of his child with Pheobe.For once he wasnt thinking of how to win Pheobe back or what to do next to steal Pheobe from her sister's.Cole felt that, in a way, he was now back together with Pheobe and that he was truly happy once again.For now. 


End file.
